Coffee break
by VillainousBlogger
Summary: Muppets Most Wanted centered universe. Investigations can be difficult and with two people as different as Sam the Eagle and Jean Pierre Napoleon, it can be a major pain.


Another day, another night being stuck in a room with the French weirdo. Sam was still trying to stretch his wings out after being stuffed into that tiny car with Jean. "Banned for being too big" his beak; that thing would be too small for a child. The cockiness of his partner wasn't any better to deal with, him yapping about "The Lemur" this and "The Lemur" that. It was driving him crazy!

But if he was going to find out the answer to this mystery, he had no choice but to work with him. With all the thefts going on around the continent, it was becoming a real chore.

"I want to catch these criminals as much as you but don't you think we should stop for now?"

Jean, on his sixth cup of coffee, scoffed at the blue eagle across from his desk. "Typical American response," he smirked. "You want to go to bed lazy bird? Fine by moi. I can do zis better than you."

Sam's eye twitched. "I can keep up with you any time Shaun," Sam retorted, the incorrect name annoying the French INTERPOL agent. "I just happen to know that we need sleep to be able to function."

"I know zat," Jean snorted, taking another sip of coffee.

"How many of those did you have today anyway?" Sam asked, gesturing at the tiny coffee cup.

"Counting zis one, seven," he replied while Sam rolled his eyes. "Figures you would need more than one cup to keep going. I can last a whole day on one cup," the bird bragged.

Jean gaped at him. "How are you able to do anything on zat swill? Thank goodness we got better taste."

"Oh like this is any better!" Sam snapped, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring himself some in a much bigger cup. "Uh, you might not want to do zat..." Sam ignored his French companion before slugging down the entire thing.

"I'll give you this; it does taste better than-" Sam stopped, noticing his feet beginning to tap rapidly. "That's odd. I don't usually do that."

"Zat would be the espresso. I warned you," the Frenchman scolded.

"I'll be fine," Same dismissed "Now I can at least go over the clues from the last robbery." Sam walked, rather quickly, to the files and began pouring over them. His eyes were moving rapidly and he was binking more than usual but he was getting his work done faster.

Unfortunately, since American coffee was very diluted to European coffee, Sam was having a rough time adjusting. He could not stop moving and he was speaking quicker than usual, coming up with theories and dismissed them just as quickly. If he wasn't so annoyed with him, Jean could say he was concerned for the patriotic bird.

But with most caffeine doses, there's bound to be a crash. And after a couple of hours, Sam crashed hard on the floor, files surrounding him and him snoring loudly. Jean smacked his forehead in frustration; now he had another responsibility thrust on him.

"He should have listened to me," Jean grunted, pulling Sam off the floor and onto a nearby couch. Sam didn't react outside of snoring and Jean was surprised at how heavy the Muppet was since he was much shorter than him. "You are such a troublesome assistant," he started before looking down at the files on the floor. He picked up one piece of paper that hadn't been scribbled out.

_Mysterious Thefts...Muppet World Tour_

He looked from the board to the sleeping eagle with wide eyes; he really thought those happy go-lucky goofballs were culprits? The INTERPOL agent had to admit he was impressed with Sam. Considering his history with the Muppets, as much as the eagle would never admit it, Jean would think he would want to protect them. But he was a real detective through and through. That was something that Jean could respect.

"Well done mon ami," he whispered, pulling a blanket over Sam's body before clearing a space on the other couch. He knew that they had to track the Muppets to Spain before they could catch them but for now, they needed some sleep.

With all the work they- Sam did- they deserved it.


End file.
